


Strip Poker (AKA Hajime is a dick)

by Yanjime



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Strip Poker, yanjime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanjime/pseuds/Yanjime
Summary: Hajime plays strip poker with his boyfriend, Nagito, and his girlfriend, Komaru. They are both sick of his shit.





	Strip Poker (AKA Hajime is a dick)

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, and was the first fanfic I wrote for the Yanjime AU. Follow me on immediately-regrettable-art on Tumblr for more.

Komaru glared down at her cards, then at the man sitting next to her.  
"Nagito... Could you maybe try using your luck...?"  
Nagito only frowned sadly at her. "It doesn't work that way. I feel like this may be because of my bad luck..."  
Komaru then turned her glare to the man sitting across from the both of them. He had a smug grin on his face, and was fully clothed. Komaru, on the other hand, was currently shirtless, wearing only her skirt and bra. Nagito was faring even worse. He was red up to his ears and stripped down to his boxers already.  
"Don't you think you're enjoying this a little too much?" Komaru asked Hajime.  
"Oh, no. I think I'm enjoying this just enough."  
Komaru huffed. Her cards sucked. She was going to have to take off her skirt...  
Nagito shifted uncomfortably. "Can I put my jacket back on? If I lose one more hand I'll be out anyway..."  
"No way," Hajime said quickly. "You agreed to play. You'll have to strip down all the way and wait for Komaru or I to lose next."  
"It's obviously gonna be me!" Komaru shouted. "You're using your Ultimates, aren't you?"  
Hajime chuckled. "Maybe. You can't prove I am though."  
Komaru huffed, throwing her cards down. "Fine. I fold." She lifted herself off her seat for a moment, carefully pulling her skirt down her legs. "You're kinda an asshole, Hajime."  
"Only when it means I get to see you two naked." He bit his lip, catching her skirt when she threw it at him angrily. "Don't be a sore loser Komaru."  
She huffed angrily, turning to Nagito. "Come on! We need to at least get him to take something off!"  
Nagito frowned. "I'm trying! Do you think I want to get naked?"  
Hajime ignored them, dealing out a new hand. "Come on, you two. Let's finish this game, huh?"  
Komaru looked at her hand, and felt hope grow within her. There was no way Hajime could beat this hand! She turned to Nagito, and saw a similar look on his face. Yes! As long as Nagito's hand was better than Hajime's, he'd have to take off some clothing!  
Komaru tried to play it cool, but she was excited.  
Hajime let out a huff. "I can tell from your faces that I'm beat this round." He set his cards down. "Fine. I'll strip."  
Komaru almost jumped with excitement. Not cause she wanted to see Hajime naked!!! She was just... Excited not to lose a round.  
Hajime very carefully lifted his hands up, and... Took off his tie.  
"No way that counts! You didn't even take off your shirt!"  
Hajime only smirked. "Nagito got his jacket, and you got your bra. If I don't count my tie, I have one less article of clothing than you two. Now, ready for the next round?"  
Komaru let out a sad groan. Hajime was the worst.


End file.
